Reaction! Pretty Cure Elementary
Reaction! Pretty Cure Elementary is the 18th season of Pretty Cure and the first directed by Lanthanum12. The plot centers around four middle school aged kids. Reiko, Maki, Saito Katsuko and Goda Suzuki. They make it their mission to stand up to the Antimatter Project. A society of people who plan to annihilate the worlds using Antimatter. Together the Cures must work to collect and protect all the Element Cards before it's too late. The motifs for this series are chemistry, the periodic table and teamwork. Plot The series starts out with a fairy named Lanthanum arriving to Earth. She warns Reiko about the Antimatter Project. Soon after that all the cures are gathered up. Much of the series is centered around the Cures defeating monsters called Posti and collecting Element Cards, small charms that hold the powers of each element. When the Antimatter society gains all the Element Cards they plan to unleash a storm of Antimatter to destroy the universe and create a new one so the citizens of Neutrino can go anywhere they want. Characters Pretty Cure * Reiko: '''Reiko is cheerful but emotional fragile girl who loves to learn. She loves chemistry more then any thing. Her favorite element is carbon, which to her is the building blocks of life. Like carbon she builds up other's lives by being their support system. Her alter ego is '''Cure Carbon. * [[Maki|'Maki']]: '''Maki is ambitious and outgoing. She wants to make everyone to feel welcome. One of her strengths is her witty and punny sense of humor. She can however be a bit clingy and like oxygen sometimes her friends can be dependent on her. Her alter ego is '''Cure Oxygen. * [[Goda Suzuki|'Goda Suzuki']]: '''Suzuki is a shy boy. He is homeschooled by his mom. Despite his shyness he loves to try new things and experiences. He can get bored easily and is always looking for ways to shake up his world. Like mercury he is quite flexible and fast on his feet. His alter ego is '''Cure Mercury. * [[Saito Katsuko|'Saito Katsuko']]:''' Katsuko is a double agent who spies on the Antimatter Project, but her real loyalty is with pretty cure. She is quick with her brain, snapping out answers to questions like that! She tries her best to be kind and understanding but sometimes her short temper gets the better of her and similar to lithium she can cause an explosion. Her alter ego is '''Cure Lithium. Mascots * [[Lanthanum|'Lanthanum']]: 'Lanthanum is a fairy from Atomia, who is holding the last five Element Cards. She can be quite skittish and is easily startled. She is a bit preoccupied with fitting in, which can cause conflicts with her friends, especially since some of them are Disabled. Villains * [[V1|'V1]]: 'One of the main antagonists for the season. She holds grudges easily. She has a particular dislike of Katsuko due to the fact that their fashion tastes don't agree. She represents Anti-hydrogen and ends her sentences in "-Hyo" She tells it like it is and believes in having fair fights. * [[Berkeley|'Berkeley]]: 'Berkeley is another antagonist. He is one of the founding members of the Antimatter Project after his little brother died of a virus. He is quite empathic and cries easily. He has a hard time fighting Pretty Cure because Katsuko talks a lot about what they have to go through. He is a humanoid lizard. * [[Saito Katsuko|'Saito Katsuko]]: 'Not an antagonist by any means but often works with the Antimatter Project as a spy. * [[Quanta|'Quanta]]: 'One of the main antagonists. She is part of the Antimatter Project. She is ruthless and cruel to people however she loves animals, and has a cute dog that often goes with her when she creates Posti. * [[Queen Positron|'Queen Positron]]: 'She is the ultimate villain for the season and the founder of the Antimatter project. Secondary Characters * [[Saito Yua|'Saito Yua]]:' Katsuko's little sister. She and Katsuko share a spalical bound. Yua sometimes is babysat by Maki. Like seaborgium she doesn't stick around long. Katsuko is always chasing after her. She ends her sentences with "Seb" * [[Aiko|'Aiko]]:' is the only person outside of the cures themselves and Lanthanum to know about Maki's alter ego. She is Maki's conslurer and helps her to live with schizophrenia. * [[King Pion|'King Pion]]:' He is the ruler of Atomia and believes that a compromise with the Antimatter project must be reached. * [[Goda Samantha|'Goda Samantha]]: 'Suzuki's mom, she is quite affectionate and loves to dance. * [[Goda Haru|'Goda Haru]]: 'Suzuki's dad. Items * [[Reaction Pact|'Reaction Pact]] - A device that allows the cures to transform by scanning Element Cards. * [[Element Cards|'Element Cards']] - Playing cards that resemble element blocks. The cures scan them via the Reaction Pact to transform, preform attacks and create everyday objects. * [[Tho|'Thermometer Power Stick']] - Cure Mercury's attack weapon. He is the only cure to need an outside device to perform attacks. * [[Sparkle Flask|'Sparkle Flask']] - A magical flask that is used to enhance the cures powers and put them and the Antimatter Project into Glowing Spectacle. Locations * [[Kagaku Shima|'Kagaku Shima']] - The island where the cures live. * [[Atomia|'Atomia']] - The home of Lanthanum. * [[Neutrino|'Neutrino']] - Where the Antimatter Project is located. * [[The Bounding Factory|'The Bounding Factory']] - A magical lab which the cures discover and turn into their own. They often discuss plans, create technology, and just have fun. * [[Kamiya Hospital|'Kamiya Hospital']] - The hospital where Maki goes for cognitive behavioural therapy, her support group and life skills training. She was first admitted when she developed symptoms of schizophrenia before the show aired. She later decides to be readmitted later on the season. * [[Public Anken Middle|'Public Anken Middle']] - The school where Reiko, Maki and later Katsuko attend. Trivia * Reaction! Pretty Cure Elementary is the first season to have science motifs. * Reaction! Pretty Cure Elementary is the first season to have Disabled cures, with Cure Carbon being Autistic and Cure Oxygen having schizophrenia. * It is the first season to feature a male cure as part of the main set. * Cure Lithium is the first black cure since Misumi Nagisa. * Reaction! Pretty Cure Elementary has been dubbed in these languages ** Pintupi ** Aboriginal English ** North Saami ** Arabic ** Korean * The main cures' names are all adapted from real life chemists. Merchandise Main Article: Reaction! Pretty Cure Elementary Merchandise Gallery IMG 20200201 123728041.jpg Cure Oxygen.jpg Reaction! Logo.png Maki grossed out in Kamiya Hospital cafitera.jpg Reiko civlan.png Category:Reaction!PrettyCureElementary Category:Fan Series Category:Elements Themed Series Category:Science Themed Series Category:Series Category:Science Fiction Series Category:Pretty Cure Shows Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fanime